User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rosario + Vampire Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyrose1515 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lukarai (Talk) 22:03, 18 March 2011 Hey, picture here ^_^ Lilith's eyes are basicly like Inner Moka's, but have a orange tint to them. If you can't do the tint, just leave her eyes as it is :P [[User:Lukarai|'Who am I?']][[User talk:Lukarai|''' I am who I am!]] 19:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on. [[User:Lukarai|'''Who am I?]][[User talk:Lukarai|''' I am who I am!]] 20:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey des can i have the info for my DA account?P.S do it on TMMF chat box[[User:Tiatulip44|'''tia]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']]00:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) WHAT[[User:Tiatulip44|'tia']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']]22:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ok you go first[[User:Tiatulip44|'tia']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']] 22:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) cool avatar :) Blood Thristy 19:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Does it have to do with Leon? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Does he helps Darangel or something? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Episdoe , Demon Fox's Wrath... [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Lucius could appear at the end of episode 5! At episode 6, Darangel appears, fights a bit, then Sora says that it's his problem, not hers, THEN turns to Leon and manages to save Darangel from an attack. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 00:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Change in Feelings? Let me guess, that 'has something to do with Leon too, right? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 00:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought so XP [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 00:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Um?..Hi Ah,yes please Help me. Can you do this for me? Create a charcater in this? Here for my copy Only male. And maybe if you seen something dosen't sense or not understand what it means can you change to right senstence make sense? Please? Gilver Akashiya is a Male Vampire considered to be coolest boy since he were Yokai Acdemy's student.He is so cool,helpful,quiet,cold,arrogant,reckless and kind. Not a singe like monster or human could defeat him. Only Shinso Vampire can do. And His mother can do too. When He was 1st year,His outfit is black coat and red tie. He can use any casts and summon weapons and forms. His first name is perhap is "Giver". Because He always gave people in Yokai that gifts. He have his right eye on scar. Scar is that cruler human tried to damages him that vampire away from the world. Since he were child. Akasha Bloodriver helped him to wiping that red tears from his right eye withher tongue and hugged him with such a warm hands.Said that Akasha will come to get you until she always loved him. Quiet and postion.The busdriver taken him to Yokai. He returned to Yokai again as this age now. In order to see Moka,he just want talk peaceful.When he walking around insdie Yokai,these girls are looked at him and talking each other about him. They seems falling in love him of his stories when they heard all about him. Then He saw Moka and Tsukune althogther again front into Gilver's eyes. He got little glared because He hate humans like him. He felt Tsukune's pressure seems stronger than He expected. And he walking past away from them to see how's staff doing. Moka and Tsukune look shocked as they felt this Gilver seems powerful with his blood. They were wondering who was that and what he doing here. He met Shizuka and Ririko and said "Yo. Long time no see,eh?" Shizuka looks exctied to seeing him here and suddenly hugged his body and kiss his faces and Gilver can't helpful but smile.Ririko seems happy to welcome him again. Gilver guessed where headmaster is. And in order to see him, The headmaster expected that Gilver will come someday. Gilver and Headmaster had a little chat. He expained him to all about Moka well and her life. After done to talk all,Tenmei Mikogami question him the final. "What is that you after?"and G said "..I dunno." *He showed his face of smiling as little evily. Gilver is very powerful and pridful. But Unforntunly, He broken of his true hapiness into his heart because of what happned to Akasha Gilver is small obessed with Moka Inner Moka . And He would bothering Tskune about that Tsukune is disgrace with Vampire inside him and other Yokai. as you born were human. He would always protect Only Outer Moka with his own hands. His power between his body are completly different.His leavels is higher power.His speed is indeed freely. All He wanted follow to two questions when his enemy nearly knocked or death.He love taste for women and their bloods. Okay,sure. I'll be waiting for you. Do you think Jay and Grace will...? :3 [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 12:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) But how will they meet? Help eachother at the others' battle? Same home class? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 12:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *wraps arms around you* [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 12:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *smiles back* So...how? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 12:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and they can talk for the first time after helping a battle. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 12:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Gilver Hey,Did you edit this for me? Help? Hey, I'm (fairly) new to wikias... And I have absolutely NO idea how to put a picture onto a template? Hahaha, help please? RapunzelVixen 00:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hm... I'll message you if I ever get it right! Thanks :) It's official that I don't understand it at all ^-^' eheh... Do you mind uh, doing it for me? XD Art Trade? Hm... An art trade? Ah, I don't know what that means specifically, but, what do you mean by that? Oh sure! Though it depends if I can actually you known "draw" what you want me to draw... ^-^, and well, you know. Deletions? If I wanted to say like, erase everything or delete everything that I've uploaded, how would I do that? 02:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) How can I erase anything and everything that I've uploaded onto this fanon? RapunzelVixen 02:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, could you please delete my Yuuki Shira and Hijiri Fuso characters for me? RapunzelVixen 22:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and the pictures that I posted in there too? Sorry, I forgot about it. For some reason, in dA I think to alot of people (Apart from you) of me saying "Stop ignoring me." [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess you don't know "Hai" is Japanese for "yes" ^_^" [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *hugs* It's okay ^_^ [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) *smiles* [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 23:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday love! ^_^ I know it isn't exactly the 5th in your time but it is in mine, but I'll be saying again when it is the 5th at yours. ^_^ [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 01:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome *hugs back* I also got a gift for you on dA later. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 01:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, you'll love it ^_^ [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 02:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :P I steals your icon character XD And by the by, Neferet's species is a different type of vampyre (spelt with y not i) to the Shinsos, Neferet's type is a descendant of the Shinsos. Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 23:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I reckon Dar and Nef won't get along too well XD By the way, I found this, despite you already finding another theme, its related to Homura XP Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 23:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Is actually the beginning music of Homura vs Walpurgis. XP Oooh.... BRING HIM OVER TO THIS FANIVERSE!!! XD Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 23:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol. XP The title to Nef vs Dar: A Vampire vs A Vampyre??? ~Chu~ XD Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 23:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oohh ._. Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 23:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) An idea Maybe I can give Sora and Leon's father Lucius a better role then he is in the Sonic universe as he's a hero and maybe can help Sora save Destiney from Akua. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 21:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) *shrug* I'll think about it. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 22:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I will, he will use Sora's katana. And this is my 1000th edit! Yay for me!! XD [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 00:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) My mistake 1001...and now 1002. -_-" [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 01:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg it's awesome! *hugs you* Thank you love. ^_^ <3 [[User:TheJayMaster|'I'm not destroying the world...']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'I am saving it!']] 19:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi there--SethHeartphilia 17:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dest, I got a question. Do you still make bases? [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.]] 20:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, alright. [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.']] 23:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Is there another way I can contact you? Since you don't go on Skype anymore. (At least that's what I think.) [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.]] 23:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright. [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.']] 17:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) So you're admin now. Congrats. [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.]] 19:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, could delete the Rience page for me please? [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.']] 19:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Also I found a way for us to talk, I switched my emails long ago to Gmail and I've noticed you have it too, then I found out how to chat. If you're interested. [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.]] 20:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) If it's not too much trouble, do you think you can do a Yoko and a Werewolf page? When you have time that is. Because I see the other Yokai pages and it does have good information. [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.']] 22:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did you find a place where we can chat yet? [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.]] 21:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, hello. It's been a heck of a long while. (It's evening for me.) [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does]] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.']] 00:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) So, um. How are you? [[User:TheJayMaster|A challenge now and then does']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'make life a little more interesting.''']] 16:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC)